The Battle of the Meat King
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: Two group of adventures set out to the island where they hold a special Meat King eating contest. Who will be the best meat eater in the island? It will reveal soon.


_This is my first Fairy Tail/One Piece crossover so here it goes_

* * *

Natsu together with his comrades Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza & Wendy, took a job request from the board request of fairy tail guild. As seen on the poster is an island which is preparing a kind of eating contest.

So the group rapidly went to the island. At the same time, straw-hat pirates together with their captain Luffy were informed about the said contest, also they went to the island.

As the two groups arrived on the island, they found out that the contest is for the fastest meat eater and whoever will be the winner, he will be declaring as the **Meat King!**

"Alright! I'm going to join this contest. Hahahaha! My body is revving up!" said Natsu. "Aye sir!" Happy saluted.

"Haha this contest really fits to Natsu" said Lucy, smiling.

"Ohh Natsu we're counting on you!" Erza said, having his support. Erza embraced Natsu and his head hit the hard armor of Erza, "Ouch!" Natsu was hurt a bit.

"Huh? Meat king? What a pathetic" Gray sighed.

"hey Gray! What did you just say? Haaa?" Natsu said angry, pointing his finger to Gray's eyes and then lots of lightning volts spread out.

"Oh! Gray, where are your clothes?" Wendy shouted, surprisingly Gray's tops were gone except his pants. "Ahhh!" Gray shouted.

.

.

.

On the other hand, Luffy and his gang rejoiced as they knew the contest sign was all about eating meat.

"Yahoo! Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy shouted. "Hey! Luffy make sure you will win this contest, and of course I will make sure that I will keep all the money prizes hahaha!" Nami told him, and a money sign pop-out to her eyes.

"Of course, I'm going to eat all the meat, and I'm starving!" Luffy reassured.

After a while, the contest has begun. As the contest goes by, Luffy and Natsu was the fastest eater of meats and they were the one who lead the game. Afterwards, Natsu and Luffy beat all the contestants. And now they will fight for the title of being **Meat King**

"I will beat you pink-haired dragon guy!" Luffy said while munching the meat.

"huh? Watch your words, Rubber guy!" Natsu replied to Luffy.

.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered for the dragon guy. Lucy and Wendy were there to support too.

"Go go Luffy!" Nami cheered also for Luffy, along with Chopper & Usopp.

Meanwhile Sanji noticed four ladies together watching the contest, then his eyes began to shaped up into big red heart on his face. "Oh! Nami, Robin, Lucy and Erza, you are all very beautiful. I need you ladies!" Sanji shouted.

.

" _Gomu gomu no meat eating pistol!_ " Luffy shouted to the sky.

"Fire iron Dragon's mouth!" Natsu shouted also.

The whole crowd got revved up and the noise bop to the top. "Hoooohhh!"

.

At last the contest has finished, and the announcer announced the winner. "And the winner is..."

But the crowd couldn't hold up any longer, they wanted to know who won this Meat King contest, then the announcer continued to say the winner. "the winner is...Or should I say, the winners are..."

They were still expecting. Who really is the winner? At last the announcer said "...NATSU DRAGNEEL & MONKEY D. LUFFY! THEY ARE A TIE! They have eaten all the cooked meat on this island and nothing is left. Both of them are very strong, very powerfully hungry. We have two **Meat Kings**!" The announcer declared loudly.

But the two contestants realized that there was no more meat left.

"What? There's no more meat? We want more! Bring out all your meat!" Natsu demanded, Luffy joined in as well, his arm was over Natsu's shoulder. All laughed out loud.

At the end, the two Meat King united.

* * *

 _The end_

 _._

 _What's up fanfiction, it's A Plus Cassiopeia & you have read my first One Piece & Fairy Tail crossover, so before we end the story, I want you all to know I have a vote poll on my profile so if you want to vote Fairy Tail or One Piece, just go ahead & vote on my profile. That's it_


End file.
